Family Fortunes
by xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx
Summary: Rose is settling in quite well with The Doctor's Clone John But, a surprise is waiting round the corner which will lead them breathless... My first story so be nice Unshamably Doc/Rose
1. A Day Too Remember

**_Authors Notes: This is my FIRST EVER published story.. now Im certainly not a talented writer... So.. erm yer... PLEASE REVIEW I wanna see what I've done wrong and what you think about it. So yes.. That's it lol._**

It was early Sunday morning and if it wasn't for the constant banging and clanging, John (Previously known as the doctor) would still be asleep, as he turned round he noticed that his beloved wasn't there. John put on his dressing gown and walked towards the source of the racket, it let him to the bathroom door:

"Rose… Are you ok?" He said while gently knocking on the door

"Erm… yer I'll be alright nothing to worry about"

"Well… ok, but I'm making breakfast so, if you have any requirements I will only be happy to for fill them". He saw the door knob turn so he decided to wait until she came out. Rose opened the door but, was quite surprised to see him standing there… especially with that smug grin on his face.

"Oh hello…" she said with an unsure tone to her voice

"Nice to see you, Too see you nice" John said, his smug grin widening, Rose didn't know weather this was a complement or a simple greeting but, she was happy to hear his voice all the same. She put her arms round his waist and softly replied

"Ditto", then without a warning, she pushed him over and ran down the stairs, surprised by this John got up and walked down the stairs into the lounge.

John sat down on the couch next to Rose and softly kissed her on the cheek,

"Do I smell or something?" he asked

"Well… If you must know then… yes, yes you do"

John's jaw nearly hit the floor when he heard this.

"Oh relax, I'm only joking of course you don't smell… well not of anything I dislike anyway" she said with a cheeky grin on her face. He smiled back and ran his fingers through her hair

"Strange hair you've got… In a nice way of course! It's always straight… I like it straight"

"You like my hair straight! I allways thought you likes it wavy, you know like when I first met you… well, not you… when I met the doctor…"

He giggled at the awkward face Rose pulled while finishing her sentence off.

"I've allways liked you hair well me and alien boy did anyway… of course I… We never really had the chance to say it. We were too busy fighting baddies"!

John said defending himself.

**Hey it's me again .. good old author lol. Am I the only one that went on youtube and watched that kiss AGAIN and AGAIN! Lol.. Im not sad Im different.. Did you like the chapter? If so.. REVIEW , If Not... Review!**


	2. Coping With Change

**A.N: Hey it's me again! Review.. OMG sorry but this chapter is quite fluff so.. put away ya vaccum cleaners!**

**Chapter Two**

Rose picked up the Newspaper and started to read while John continued to stroke her hair.

"It's the 25th? That's impossible…" Rose said suddenly

"Is there anything I could help you with my dear? You look dazed" John said

"No… I'm just… thinking out loud, that's all" Rose replied

Rose sat there thinking for a while… John stared at her (He… and the doctor both loved the way she showed her tongue through her teeth while she was thinking)

"Hmm… I know!" Rose said suddenly.

She jumped off the couch, got dressed and ran out the front door (before giving John a goodbye kiss of course).

As confused as he was by Rose's sudden departure John picked up the paper and started a crossword.

About 10 minutes later Rose ran in shouting

"Hunny I'm home"! She heard a chuckle from the living room and ran up the stairs

She got to the top but was stopped by a familiar voice shouting

"Hey! What's the rush and don't I even get a hug?" John said hopefully

"Yea…sure in a minute" Rose replied shortly after running along the corridor and shutting the bathroom door. He stood at the bottom of stairs for a couple of seconds surprised by her reply.

"Women" He said while chuckling to himself. He was about to go back into the lounge but curiosity got hold of him so, he crept up the stairs and lightly pressed his ear against the bathroom door.

"Oh BLOODY HEL! WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD'S EARTH!" Rose shouted suddenly.

John burst into the bathroom only to find that rose was crying. He ran up to her and held her. It was only then that he noticed a white contraption in her hand with a blue line going through a segment of the contraption. It took him a while to realise what this ment. Only then did he turn around to see Rose with a huge grin on her face,

He picked her up and spun her round but as he brought her down he softy kissed her. This only ment one thing, Rose was **PREGNANT.**


	3. Happy Endings?

**A.N: Hey. Im sorry to say that this is my LAST chapter.. so no beggers, That's it. Kapput OMG! if you thought last chapter was fluff WAIT till you read this one.. I'll die of embarrasment one day.. But for now IM FINE!**

**Chapter Three:**

The next few days seemed to fly by… Arguing weather it's a boy or a girl, Friendly banter over names and of course, the most important … telling family and friends.

It was Wednesday night, Rose and John were snuggling u on the couch watching Eastenders.

"We can be happy now, me, you and the baby, Rose and John not Rose and the Doctor's clone". Rose said, she knew being a clone was a very soft matter for John and she hoped this would make him feel better.

"You know, even if you weren't pregnant, I would still be as happy as I am now … you see, that outburst of happiness I had, when I found out… I feel that everyday when I turn round and see you lying next to me"

"You know, John I think that's the most open you've been about the way you feel with me… you know since me and you … me and the doc met"

"I've been trying to tell you for so long now, but I couldn't get the words right. I'd just end up like a babbling idiot"!

"You can be **MY **babbling idiot anytime… You know, when I was young my mum told be magical stories, you know… of heroes and handsome princes and such.

But as I grew older she'd tell me that there was no such thing as a happy ending and that there were no knights in shinning armour"

"But, John" she said while running her fingers through his hair

"She was wrong…."

"Yes... yes she was" John interrupted

"Because YOU… yes you, are my knight in shining armour… you saved me from myself… think about it, all the people that I've met all the magnificent creatures from light-years away and it only took one person, one kind-hearted person to change me".

As the months passed Rose grew bigger and their love grew stronger. So much so that John had no choice but to propose.

_**You see, Jackie was right; there was no Romeo and Juliette in this world… just a depressed shop assistant and a lonely traveller's clone. She was wrong about one thing though… There are such things as Happy Endings because they**__** DO**__** happen… you just have to step back and look at them every once in a while.**_

_**Oh and if you were wondering Rose had twins, One boy, one girl and guess what she called them**_

_**Donna & Jack… How Ironic.**_

**_Review ? DID U LIKE THE STORY?? I NEED 2 KNOW!_**


End file.
